Discovery
by KiraSakura
Summary: Oneshot. Toboe's really a girl and Tsume ends up discovering this.


**Me: I'm back…**

**Me: What the? Where the hell are my characters?**

**Hige: Sorry, but we're going to a party, later.**

**Me: WHAT?!?!**

**Me: Oh, well. I'll have to do the disclaimer. Sigh. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wolfs Rain.**

**Me: Anyways, maybe I should get on with the story, hmm?**

**Me: Oh! I forgot to add, Toboe is a girl who is pretending to be a boy…ya follow? And they're just walking around, cause I couldn't be bothered to add a plot.**

Toboe winced. Another sharp pain shot through her lower stomach, making her wish that she actually were a guy. It was her fifth day, and the third time she had had to experience the pain while travelling.

'Maybe the bleeding will stop tomorrow' she thought hopefully.

(A/N For those who don't know what's going on with Toboe, it's her time of the month, if ya know what I mean)

"Hey, you alright, Toboe?" Hige called. Toboe sighed. Because of the pain she had been going slower than usual.

'Maybe I should just tell them' she thought. 'Then they'd probably leave me in the nearest town'

"I'm fine!" she replied, just as another shot of pain made her cry out and collapse.

"Toboe!" Tsume cried, before running over to the pup. Toboe was just lying there groaning, and Tsume could smell the coppery scent of blood.

"Toboe, are you hurt? Why can I smell blood?" Tsume demanded. Toboe winced, before murmuring, "Could we…er…rest for a bit? My stomach doesn't feel so…er…good"

Kiba nodded. He could clearly tell that Toboe was in utmost agony; from the way it was etched on her face.

"Sure," Kiba glanced around, before noticing that there was a small cave underneath a grassy hill. A small stream was bubbling near-by, and the scent of prey was abundant. Hige had whining about it all afternoon.

"We'll rest in that cave, okay, Toboe?" He looked worriedly down at his friend. Toboe nodded, before dragging herself over to it. The others followed, and soon they had a small fire glowing.

Hige and Kiba announced that they were going to go hunting, leaving Tsume with Toboe. Tsume merely grunted when they told him. Toboe was sleeping.

Toboe awoke a few hours later, and told Tsume that she was going to go down to the stream to clean up. She also told him TO STAY WHERE HE WAS.

"Whatever, runt" Tsume muttered.

"FOR THE FIFTH MILLIONTH TIME, I AM NOT A FRIGEN RUNT!!!" She screamed at him.

Tsume looked at her with an amazed look on his face. 'What's he got? PMS?'

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Tsume muttered.

"Nothing" Toboe muttered, before heading to the stream.

The moon was shining down upon the stream as Toboe approached. She smelled the air, checking that no one was around. When she was certain she stripped from her clothing and walked into the stream. She took a deep breath before diving under.

Tsume sighed. Something was definitely wrong with Toboe. He figured he wouldn't mind if he walked down to the stream and asked. He pulled himself up from his position and headed in the direction Toboe had headed.

Toboe stood in the middle of the stream, the water covering her lower waist. She didn't hear Tsume's footsteps, or smell his scent.

Tsume gasped lightly and stared at the middle of the stream. A goddess was standing in the middle of the water, the moon shining down on her pale skin, illuminating her. His mouth want dry as he took in Toboe's petite yet perfect breasts, the way her hips curved, and how flawless her skin was. His pants started to feel a little too tight.

"To—Toboe?" he whispered. He had had feelings for the pup for a while, but had pushed them into the back of his mind. Now they came flooding back.

He watched as Toboe cupped some water in her hands and splashed on her face. She then turned in his direction.

She didn't notice him at first, but she had thought someone had called her name. She then noticed a pair of golden eyes gazing at her, slightly glazed over with lust.

"Tsume!" She gasped. She felt her face go red, then felt her anger start to boil. How dare he come down here? She had asked him to stay where he was.

"What the fuck are you doing down here?!" She screamed at him, using her hands to cover her torso.

"Beautiful…absolutely gorgeous," Tsume replied. Toboe gasped before feeling her anger die. She looked into the water, blushing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tsume asked.

"Because I thought that you guys would leave me in some city and not come back…" She murmured. She heard the sound of splashing water and looked up. Tsume was now standing in front of her, looking at her in confusion.

"Why would we do that?" he asked. Toboe smiled. She should of have known they wouldn't abandon her. Not without a really good reason.

"I…I…I just thought that you would think that I'd slow you down and stuff" she replied.

Tsume looked at her, "Well, if they did I'd stay with you"

Toboe glanced up, " Really Tsume? But why?"

Tsume smirked, "Because YOU are the reason I'm running every day non stop. YOU'RE the reason I'm here. It's because…I…well…" 'Just spit it out' he thought.

"I…well…love you…"

Toboe gasped and stared, "R—really Tsume? You…you do?"

"Yeah"

Toboe gave a happy squeal before throwing herself into Tsume's arms. "I love you too," she whispered. She felt his embrace tighten around her, and she raised her head to meet his lips.

'They're so warm, and soft' she thought. Tsume ran his tongue along Toboe's lower lip, making her gasp into the kiss. Toboe moaned lightly when Tsume's tongue entered her mouth.

After a while they surfaced for air. Tsume held Toboe close to him, "I always be at your side," he whispered. "Always"

**End**

**Me: Whoa…never knew I could write like that.**

**Toboe: …**

**Tsume: …**

**Kiba: So, how come you can then?**

**Me: Guess it probably happened cause I read all of Pancakesareking's wolf's rain fics…**

**Hige: So…think you could do one like that for me and Blue…except more, you know, detailed and lemony.**

**Me: I can try.**

**Blue: HIGE!! .**

**Me: Hey, does anyone know where Cheza is? I'm gonna get her to ask people to review.**

**Cheza: This one will ask. This one is asking all of Kira-chan's readers to review.**

**Me: Thanks, Cheza.**

**Tsume: Are you sick or something?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Tsume: Cause you haven't threatened death yet.**

**Me: Frankly, I couldn't be bothered. Anyways, I have a rodeo to get to, see ya.**


End file.
